Perfectly Imperfect
by Emailen Riddle
Summary: Kurt starts working at Vogue and climbs the ladder from an assistant to a model. His career is not the only thing that changes - slowly he changes too and not for the better. Can Blaine help him before it's to late? Slow moving story, rated M for later chapters.
1. 1: New Direction

**AN: **Hi :) This is the edited version already with the side story as chapter one. What you read as chapters 1 and 2 in now combined in chapter 2. Done some additional editing so you can run through it... it didn't really change that much.

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine... If it was it would be called Kliss not Glee.

**klaineenialk**

Kurt Hummel was sitting in one of his favorite coffee places and enjoying his grande none fat mocca and a new issue of Vogue. It's been two and a half month since he moved to new York and he already had a well paid job, new friends and great carrier ahead of him. Flipping the pages of the magazine he couldn't help but think that this was the perfect beginning of a new life. Too bad Blaine couldn't be here with him.

"This model looks like him" he whispered to himself smiling and the dark haired young model in one of Dolce & Gabanas new jackets. He was at this photo shot.

He smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that only after two months of working for the magazine he was already on shots and dressing people up. It was a day just like this when he got the promotion. A few weeks ago.

**klaineenialk **

He was sitting in this exact place and drinking his customary mocca and reading Vouge when he got the call from work.

"Kurt Hummel speaking" he said looking at the next page of the fashion magazine

"Kurt get your ass here, Kirsten wants to talk to you" said quickly the person on the other side, who the boy recognized as Lucy, their boss' assistant. It must have been something important then.

"On my way" he answered and hung up.

He quickly gartered his things and ran out of the coffee place. One of the reasons he liked this one so much was that it was only ten minutes from the studio. He moved quickly through the throngs of people and in a flash he was in front of the Vouge main building.

He entered the hall and moved straight to the lifts. A girl, Angela, sitting at the reception called after him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Kurt, she wants you to go straight to her office" she said with an unreadable face. Was he in trouble or something? Already? He wasn't here for even a month!

"Okay, thanks." he answered trying to smile.

He moved to the lifts, entered one and pushed the 15th button. That was the floor where the director offices were. Thee ride on the lift has never been this slow. It felt like hours before the golden door opened and he stepped out onto the black carpet of the reception. Without looking at the receptionist he moved fast to the left and into the last office in the hall.

The door was open so he knocked on the door frame and entered the office. Kirsten was on the phone but she motioned for him to enter. She mouthed to him to close the door. He did just that and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Okay, finish up I'll be upstairs in a minute." she said and then she hung up. "Thank you for coming right away"

"No problem" said Kurt with a smile "You're the boss I merely follow orders. "

"You better now Kurt, because if you want to be successful in fashion you need to go with your gut and not your boss. And don't tell anyone I said that!" she laughed pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him

"Sure" he answered with a laugh but straightened himself after a moment "So.. what do you need me for?"

Kirsten looked at him with her green eyes and started studying him closely. Kurt sat patiently and waited for her to start explaining. He didn't have to wait long.

"I got a call from Barbara from NYADA, Miss Berrys teacher, the one that sent her here for the makeover" she started flipping her long blond hair t the back. "She is very happy with how the girl turned out and she'd like to send to more students here. A boy and a girl."

"Wow, that's great!" exclaimed Kurt with a smile.

"I don't think you understand Kurt" said Kirsten. "She wants YOU for the job"

The smile fell from his face. But wasn't that a one time thing with Rachel? He was only an assistant. Wait! Does this mean what he thinks? Without showing his excitement he sat straighter in his chair and looked straight and his boss.

"But... I'm just one of the assistants"

"That's why I'm moving you to the Makeover Squad" said Kirsten with a smile.

She waited for Kurts reaction, but there was none. The boy didn't move. He was looking at her... come to think of it, he looked a little distant. She frowned a little.

"Kurt, do you hear me?"

"What? YES! Oh my God!" he shouted suddenly coming back and he flushed deep red right after he did "Oh my... I'm sorry it's just... a shock that's all but I promise I'll do my best! You won't regret this!"

"I'm sure of it." she said.

**klaineenialk **

She didn't regret it. That's what he hoped for at least. He's been in the Makeover Squad for more than a month now and he fell into a routine. His workplace was bigger (as was his paycheck). He often sat at his desk and thought about all that has happened and how surreal it all was. He was lucky.

He looked at his watch. It was twenty past eleven and Rachel was officially late. The took out his mobile and started writing a message to her when she ran into the coffee place and came straight to their table. She plopped down on the chair on the other side of the table and smiled one of her Rachel Berry smiles. That's when Kurt knew he was in trouble.

"I have an audition today" she started with a smile and clapped her hands like a child that got their favorite candy.

"Good for you" he answered scrutinizing her outfit. She wore one of the black leggings and a blouse with black and white stripes. She also had the black beret they bought on sale in Zara. She looked great. "See you took my advise" he said indicating her clothes.

"Yeah, it's not like I had a choice" she said shaking her head but the smile was still on her face. "I'm not complaining, really... the clothes make me look fabulous. But back to the matter at hand! I have an audition! First one, Kurt and as my friend and soul mate I want you to come with me!"

She had a big smile on her face, and her eyes were dancing with excitement. He couldn't possibly say no, especially after she pulled the _soulmate_ card.

"Sure thing, honey" he said smiling at her and taking her hand in his. "When and were"

"Meet me at eight pm at my place, okay? We'll go to the theater together. The audition starts at nine." she was jumping in her seat with excitement, and you could hear it in her voice. "Okay, I've got to go back for classes. See you later, right?"

"Sure" said Kurt standing up and hugging the girl.

A few seconds later he was alone and he decided, that he can actually have and early start on the second half of his work, so he left the coffee place and went to the office. He got into the building and was just getting onto a lift hen someone grabbed him by his elbow and dragged him back to the reception. He looked at the person dragging him and it turned out to be Kirsten, dressed in a beautiful black dress and a red jacket.

"Come on pretty boy, I need you at a shot, there are some problems." She said not even looking at him. She let go of him sure that he would follow her – which he did. "I've been waiting for one of you to come back from lunch break. Ethan was supposed to be here, but he vanished along with Vanessa some time ago and they're not picking their mobiles"

We left the building and got into the black BMW that was already waiting for us upfront. Kurt got into the car without asking anymore question. It was actually often for him to get swept away from the thing he was doing just to be pushed into a car and taken somewhere for a shot or an additional makeover or interview.

"So... were are we going?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. "And what's the problem?"

"We are not going anywhere" said Kirsten and he looked at her with a shocked expression. "You are going to the studio. I'm going to drop you of there and then I'm going to get something done."

Kurt looked at her closely. She was hiding something. He was torn. He wasn't so sure about this. He didn't know if he should ask her about this, but he felt that the _thing _she needed to do was pretty much with the problem at the studio where she was sending him. Was he supposed to be like... some meat you throw to take the dogs focus from you?

"Um... sorry if I'm overstepping some boundaries, but is the thing you need to get done connected with the problem at the studio? " he asked tentatively trying to hide his nervousness from his voice.

"Kurt this is not a thing we normally do. This is a favor for a good friend." said Kirsten taking of her D&G sunglasses and looking at him with a serious expression on her face. "My friend is a model. He has a slight problem and he can't get to the studio on time. He was supposed to be there half and hour ago. I need to go and get him straightened up and in the studio for the shot... but I need your help."

Kurt listened intently and nodded his head after every sentence.

"So what should I do when I get there... cause it seems they'll eat me alive"

Kirsten rolled her eyes at him.

"Kurt, fashion business isn't easy, I told you at the beginning that sometimes you'll have to do what ever it takes. Well... today you'll need to do whatever it takes to keep them all in the studio. Photographers are harder to placate than a shark on a diet. He will throw a tantrum, act all diva... you need to make then wait. Give me an hour. My friend needs this photo shot and I give you permission to do everything you need to save it, okay?"

The brown haired boy felt his eyes grow wide. That actually sounded dangerous and even potentially life threatening. How was he, a lowly stylist assistant, supposed to stop a whole studio from working for an hour so that some model would get there on time?

"Can you do it?" asked Kirsten. The internal fight must have showed on is face, because she looked concerned.

"Yes, I can do it" he said after a minute, forcing himself to calm down, but he was screaming for help on the inside.

"Good" answered the blond women with a big smile on her face. "Here's the studio. Don't stop at the reception. Go straight up, third floor. If anyone stops you, say you're from Vogue and that you want to see Jawier. You'll know it's him when you enter the place. He'll be the one who screams the loudest."

He opened the car door in a daze and went out schooling his expression into a cool mask. He didn't even finish closing the door and the car already drove off. Okay... this is the first time since he came to New York that he wanted to run. He wanted to sprint away and hide behind some dumpsters. This was more terrifying than anything he's done in his whole life – counting coming out. He took a deep breath, tried to calm down and entered the building.

Here goes nothing!

**klaineenialk**

He entered the building and moved to the lifts he saw on the left when he was stopped by a woman in her twenties, who sat at the reception next to the lifts.

"How may I help you?" she asked with a smile of her face, but you could see that it was forced. Kurt couldn't help but think that it must be really tiring to sit there all day and ask the same question on and on.

"I'm here to meet Jawier. I'm from Vogue." he said trying to pour all the confidence he had in himself into those two sentences.

"Up on the third floor. The door to the right." she said smiling apologetically as if knowing what he will meet there. He was really starting to feel scared.

When he left the lift on the third floor and moved to the door to the studio he heard shouting. Unmistakably a mans. Oh God he was going to be sick. He entered the studio and stopped in his track. In was an enormous room with high ceilings. The floors and walls were all white and the furniture was black. It was really elegant and modern, but even though he wanted to admire it a little more, his focus was pulled once again to the shouting man. And this time he could see him and he was moving in his direction like a lion approaching their pray. He straightened himself smiled tightly trying not to show how nervous he was.

"So! From Vogue huh?!" the man almost screamed in his face. Kurt couldn't help but scrutinize him quickly. He was in fir forties, black hair and some facial hair... as if he forgot to shave in the morning. His hair was in a mess looking like he's been pooling at it really hard. He was wearing black jeans and a white button-down shirt. "Can you tell me WHY isn't the model here?! I've been waiting for an hour! And who are you exactly, by the way!"

Kurt waited patently until the man stopped screaming and then he extended his hand to the photographer.

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm one of the stylist" he said smiling. His friendly behavior had the desired effect of the man. He stood for a moment looking at Kurt as in not knowing what to do, but after a moment he schooled himself and crossed his arms on his chest.

Kurt lower his hand not letting the smile fall from his face.

"The model has a problem with leaving his apartment, but rest assured, that someone is on their way to the flat to salvage the situation." he said with a bigger smile moving deeper into the studio, the photographer following him.

Only now did he notice, that the room was fool of other people. He could see the crew and and some models amongst them. Wait, so this wasn't and individual photo shot?

"So what am I supposed to do for the time being!" exclaimed the Jawier. "I leave for Milan in three hour. I don't have the time to wait for a spoiler model to show up."

"There are other models here ready for the shot." said Kurt nodding his head at the three models that sat on one of the sofas in the studio. "Can't you just do their shot while you wait for them to arrive?"

"I can't!" shouted the photographer dragging a hand through his hair. "The shot is about contrast. Females dresses in white and the male dresses in black and as you can see, the MALE ISN'T HERE!"

Kurt started thinking franticly. He didn't know what do you. Discretely he looked at the clock and noticed that it was still at least half an hour before Kirsten would be able to get here. He furrowed his brow. What ever it took. But what that _what_ could be.

He looked closely at the models. All the girls where dresses in white jeans and one even had a white jacket jeans. They didn't have any shirt on and you could see their black bras. Too bad Kirsten didn't tell him what the shot was about. But if his conclusion were accurate it was about jeans.

"The shot is about jeans right?" he said and Jawier rolled his eyes at him. Kurt decided that it was a confirmations so he continued. "Well then, if you did the shots with the women, that maybe you could..."

He didn't have the chance to finish because his mobile started ringing. He shot Jawier and apologetic smile and answered the call – it was from Kirsten.

"Kurt answer everything with a yes or a no or something, okay?" she said without greeting.

"Okay" he said looking at the photographer who was getting even more impatient.

"Is it bad?"

"Yes"

"Can you stall him?"

"Not really"

"Okay... Kurt do you trust me?"

'Yes?" he answered but it sounded more like a question. He wasn't sure if he should be scared. A question like that meant nothing good.

"Okay... give the phone to Jawier and remember what you said... what ever it costs."

Kurt took a deep breath and extended the hand with the phone to the man standing in front of him.

"She wants to talk to you" it was the only explanation he offered.

The man took the phone and looking straight at Kurt started talking"

"Yes?"

There was a pregnant pause and Kurt could hear Kirsten walking but couldn't really make out the words. This situation left him really uneasy. He didn't like being left in the dark, especially when it was his ass that was on the line.

"Are you serious?" exclaimed the man his eyes growing wider for a moment. He looked at Kurt even more intently, and the boy felt like an animal closed in a cage. He wanted to run. He did not like where this was going.

"I guess I can make it work." he said with a sigh. "But you owe me big time, sunshine."

He hung up and gave the phone back to Kurt. He smirked a little and put his hand on his hips.

"So fresh meet." he said and this just made Kurt even more nervous. "The model can't get here and I have to do the shot because I'm being paid for it too. You know, your boss is a good friend of mine and she suggested a solution for all of our problems. Amber!"

A girl around Kurts age run up to them with a curious expression on her face. Actually all the people in the studio were getting really nervous about the whole situation but no one dared to ask any questions. Kurt could see the models getting restless.

"Get him ready for the shot, we're starting in twenty minutes"

"Sure thing boss" said the ginger haired girl and motioned for Kurt to follow her "This way please"

"What?!" asked Kurt taking a step back. He looked back and forth from the girl to Jawier. The man had a sly smile on his face. He looked very pleased with himself. "What are you..."

"Kirsten said that the model won't get here on time" explained the dark haired man. "And I need to do this photo shot or I won't get paid. And you, boy, are going to fill in for the model"

Kurt stood rooted to the floor. This wasn't happening.

"You've got to be kidding me"

**klaineenialk**

He couldn't believe this. This was not happening. It. Was. Not. Happening. He was standing in front of a bunch of people he saw for the first time in his life dressed in the tightest pair of pants he had on him including the single ladies unitard and the golden pants. But, don't mind the pants! Oh, it was worse. They dresses him in a white tank top. The only thing that stopped him from jumping out the window was the beautiful charcoal button-down that they made him put on top of the tank top. That beautiful thing turned out to be a Versace and it was the only thing keeping him hanging here.

They kept poking him, touching his hair, they gave him blond highlight! They. Dyed. His. Hair. HIS HAIR! This just won't do it. He'll kill Kirsten when he sees her.

They put him in front of the camera. Told him to move here. Stand like that. Put his hand here. Move his head a little to the left. And then the right.

The camera flashed and flashed but after a few minutes he felt calm. The lights stopped bothering him, even though at the beginning they made him go insane. And even Jawier instruction stopped being harsh. The people around stood and watched as he change his stance. Pose after pose. Kurt on the other hand didn't look at them. His eyes were looking but not really seeing. He focused on the fact that this would be a really great opportunity to gain some leverage at work. If this helped him to be successful he would embrace it. He never imagined he would get seen in the fashion industry WEARING the clothes. He hoped he would DESIGN then. But still, it wasn't every day you got to wear a Vesace dress shirt and KEEP it!

He is a performer after all! He can do this! This was nothing more than a performance... just without the singing. He was going to do this... and he would be fabulous in it.

**klaineenialk**

"Ok, that was the last one!" shouted Jawier and Kurt took a really deep breath. It felt like a lifetime. "You're good for a fresh meat" he said to Kurt when he came up to him. "I actually like you pretty boy.

"So will those satisfy your employer?" asked Kurt smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I think they will" said Jawier smiling too. "I'll give you some heads up when they decide which photos will go into the commercial."

Kurts eyes doubled their size with surprise.

"Wait... those will go public?!" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course... I wouldn't be so pissed off about being stood up if it was a private thing. Oh no baby boy, those are for the billboards." laughed the photographer and Kurt felt the air leave his lungs.

Oh my GaGa, was he serious?

"Wait you're trying to say that those photos can end on some billboards here in New York?" asked Kurt once more. He could not believe this. This was too much for him.

"Oh I know I should have mentioned it, but then you would get nervous... just like you are getting now" said Jawier putting his hand in his pockets. "Listen kiddo, you look great. You rocked it for a newbie. And I can assure you, that at least one of your photos will go through."

"What does that mean for me?" asked Kurt still not believing the situation.

"Oh you know what."

"How much?" asked Kurt looking at the photographer.

"Hmm... I'm not gonna pay you for doing the show cause your boss owed me a favor" the man explained pointing a finger at him. "But I'd imagine two or three hundred dollars for a photo if you decide to give up all rights and not to use them in any portfolio. And at least one of them will go through"

"Wow..." Kurt didn't know what else to say. He needed to absorb everything. This was insane. He couldn't believe this. Than he remembered something the man said. "Wait. Why would I need a portfolio?"

Jawier looked at him as if he fell from Mars. He shock his head with resignation.

"Listen kiddo, cause I'm only saying it once." he started and waited until Kurt confirmed he was listening. The boy only had the strength to nod his head. "You are hot. You would make a great model. In an experienced stylists hands you could pose as a pretty poster boy and a bad ass hot man. And the way to act on in front of a camera, it's brilliant. If I were I would go into modeling and not into design. You have potential to be great."

Kurt stood there with his mouth open. He didn't know what to say. This was insane! He must be dreaming. Him?! A model?! No way! The guys in Lima would die if they heard of this. And Blaine! His baby penguin as a got bad ass?! No way.

"Don't do this to him Jawier." he heard a voice from behind and turning around he saw Kirsten. She just entered the studio and was now coming their way. She had a really big smile on her face. The one she had when she accomplished something big. "All the sweet you're throwing at him will make him fat"

"Don't worry, he deserves a little bit of praise" said Jawier with a smile.

"Little? Coming from you that was more of a flood" said the blond "I heard he did good"

"He did great" said Jawier

"So... are we even?" asked Kirsten tilting her head to the side.

"Yes. I believe we are" said the photographer turning back to Kurt, who was standing still with a shocked expression. "Nice working with you, Kurt"

Kirsten took him by his arm, and steered him to the exit. After two minutes they were in the car and driving back to the company. Kurt sat there, looking straight ahead. This must be a dream. He shock his head to clear it a little but it just made him dizzy. Kirsten looked at him concerned.

"What is it?" she asked. You could sense from the tone of her voice that she actually knew what it is about, but it was as if she was giving Kurt the opportunity to let it all out. Better here in the seclusion of the car than in the office.

"It's just..." he started but he actually didn't know how to say it. "I'm a gay kid from a small town who wanted to get to New York just to be able to be themselves. I wanted to perform on Broadway and when I didn't get into NYADA I was devastated. I came here with no real purpose in life. And here, after only three months I not only work as a stylist assistant at Vogue, but I just had a photo shot and was told those photos will be on billboard all over New York."

"Your point?" asked Kirsten with a smile.

Kurt looked out the window at the car and people moving past them. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them but they were all still there. He really thought he would wake up in his bed in Lima. Or maybe he was dead and this was heaven? Too bad he didn't believe in heaven or god... no matter how much he lately called the old mans name.

"Things like that don't happen to people. And especially not to me." he concluded bitterly only now looking at his boss. She had a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Listen Kurt, you are exceptional. You need to embrace it. Be sure of your self and know your value." she said to him, putting a hand on his knee and squeezing it lightly. "Don't let anyone bring you down Kurt. You're gonna be big."

He felt his heart swell at her words. Sure, he knew that she had a personal interest in this.

"And you're not saying this just for the sake of the money you can earn on me?" he laughed a little.

"No" she said acting offended, but the smile on her face showed she was just jocking "But I wouldn't mind being your agent if you decided to go into modeling"

He smiled at her and then once again looked out the window. He still couldn't believe that something like this happened. But maybe, just maybe... finally he was getting lucky in life. Maybe everything was finally going into the right direction for him. A new one. He smiled even wider at that thought. New Directions... he couldn't wait to tell his friends about everything that happened. Just three more days and he would be home for Thanksgiving. He couldn't wait.

**klaineenialk **

When they at the office he was still a little shaken. When he entered his office room he was immediately attacked by a wave of red hair and the body attached to it fell into him with a force that made him stumble back.

"Omg! Omg! OMG! I heard!" screaming Vanessa letting go of him and jumping up and down in front of him like an overzealous puppy. "I can't believe we'll see our Kurtie-pie on billboards in a few weeks!"

"Calm down" he said going to his desk and sitting down with a sigh "I can't believe she tricked me into this"

"Oh you know how Kirsten can be" said Vanessa sitting at Marks desk that stood next to his. "She had her eyes on you since she saw you at that coffee place of yours"

"I know, but she could have at least warned me" he reasoned shaking his head. Why was it that everyone saw it as something normal? Is it normal in here to just get pushed in front of the camera like that? He thought it was hard to get into the business.

"Warned about what?" asked Ethan walking into the office along with Mark and Sheela.

"Kurt was a replacement model at a shot today!" shouted Vanessa jumping from the desk and going to her own, where she grabbed her phone and started dialing someone "We are SO celebrating this guys! At Kurts place!"

"What? Why?!" asked Kurt looking at her as if she was insane, but the girl was long lost calling people and talking about a party. Kurt didn't like it at all, but before he had a chance to say anything, Ethan perched himself on his desk.

"So... how did this happen?" he asked smiling at him.

Kurt couldn't help it but smile too. He rolled his eyes and started recount everything that happened since he left for lunch a few hour ago.

**klaineenialk **

Standing in the middle of his flat he decided that if he believed in God, right now he would ask him what kin of hideous sins did he commit to deserve this. It was the end of the world. There was rum spilled on his cream carpet and popcorn on his sofa... actually there was food and drinks everywhere. Vanessa was standing on one of the chair and singing Without You to the mic. He should have known karaoke was not really a good thing. Especially not when Mark brought an amount of alcohol that would make Puck hide.

And the alcohol was why he was standing in the middle of the room, with a shot glass of tequila in one hand and a lime in the other, while Ethan and Mark were chanting.

"Drink! Drink!"

He didn't hear the front door open and he didn't see someone enter the living room. He drank the shot, licked the salt from his wrist and sucked at the lime, while the two other guys cheered for him.

And in that moment everything stopped. Someone turned on the light in the room, and the music stopped. Everyone turned to the door and when Kurt saw who it was he felt his blood run cold. His eyes grew wide with panic. He looked at the clock. Half past nine. He turned to the person standing at the door.

Rachel Berry. Dressed in a beautiful red dress and a pair of black platform shoes. Her lips painted a dress matching red. He look beautiful if it wasn't for the black smears the mascara left on her face from what he imagined was crying. Oh Gaga this he mess up.

"Fuck" he said breathlessly, the shot glass slipping from his fingers and falling on the floor with a thud. The room was so silent you could hear it hit the floor.

"I see" she said with a tight voice, her hands balled into fists.

He took a step in her direction but in that moment she took a step back. He didn't know what to say. He screwed up. He screwed up really bad.

"I tried to call you" she said smiling a fake smile, tears gathering in her eyes. "more than ten times"

"Oh God... I..." he started one again but got interrupted once again with the girl shaking her head frantically.

"I went to the audition alone, but I was so scared something happened that I blew the song" she said a few of the tears spilling from her eyes and Kurt felt his own eyes start to water "But I didn't really care. I came straight here, thinking that maybe you're hurt... or something"

"You need to let me explain..." said Kurt quickly moving a few steps in her direction "something happened at work and this wasn't really..."

"And here you are!" she laughed stopping his words once more. "Obviously not hurt. Now excuse me, I have to go back to my dorm to gather the dignity I have left after yet another humiliation"

"Rachel please listen to me!" reasoned Kurt. "Just let's go for a walk and I'll explain everything, please..."

"I'll see you later... soulmate" she said and ran from the room.

He stood rooted to the floor. He heard the front door slam and he knew she was gone. The room was dead silent and the tension could be cut with a knife. And he just stood there, looking at the door. He should run after her.

"So... was that like your girlfriend or what?" asked a blond guy that came with Angela

"Out. Everyone out." he said bending and picking the shot glass from the floor. When he moved to take the other glasses from the coffee table he noticed no one was really moving, and everyone was looking at his strangely. "I SAID OUT!" he shouted throwing one of the glass shot at the wall.

That startled everyone and they quickly moved to gather their things and in no time they were walking out the door. Ethan looked at Vanessa ant the other guys from Makeover Squad.

"Go on without me" he said quietly and they nodded and walked out leaving him alone with Kurt.

Kurt tried not to think about it and instead started cleaning the flat. The black haired boy didn't say anything. Actually they didn't talk at all. For the next hour they cleaned the flat and after that Ethan went home and Kurt sat on the sofa with his mobile in his hands.

He read all the messages Rachel left and with each next he read he felt worse. He tried calling her but she wasn't answering. Maybe he should give her some time? He thought about calling Blaine but decided that it's not really a good idea. He needed to breath. So many things has happened. In less that seventy two hours he would be home in his boyfriends arms. He would tell him everything then. And until that time he would focus on his work, on packing and getting ready for the flight back to Ohio. And in five days he would see Rachel. He will explain everything before the Thanksgiving dinner they were having with all the Glee kids. It would give her time to cool of... cause she did kind of overreact. With a decision made he got up and went to get a shower. He needed some sleep.


	2. 2: Comming Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything connected with Glee. If I did, it would be called "Kliss" and not "Glee".

**EDIT:** The chapter was corrected by a friend of mine, who doesn't have an account here. But English isn't mother language for neither for us, so there are still mistakes for sure.

**klaineenialk**

Everyone knew that Kurt dreamed of New York. It was common knowledge. And everyone knew it would be hard on his and Blaine relationship. So it came as a shock to everyone when even though Kurt didn't get to NYADA he still decided to go to New York. Blaine was more depressed than before, knowing that even though he has had the chance to stay in Lima with him and next year go to New York together he still decided to leave. Right after thinking this he started to feel guilty. He loved his boyfriend and he shouldn't be stopping him from pursuing his dreams. And if that dream meant being apart for a year, he would do it.

So he let him leave. Sure. He cried. He held him tightly on the airport, not wanting to let go. He told him he loved him.

They didn't say goodbye. Just like Kurt promised.

That was three months ago. It was November now, and Blaine couldn't contain his excitement – Kurt was coming home for Thanksgiving and he would stay for ten days.

His boss was very generous while giving his ten days off. She knew that Kurt had a hard time being away from home for so long. To tell the truth he had some suspicion that he got the ten days because he was working to hard. Sure, Kurt was really lucky that he got the job. It's not that he wasn't happy for his boyfriend. No, quite the opposite. You have to say that it's not every day a women comes up to you and offers you a job at Vogue! At Vogue!

Blaine was amazed. It was impossible how happy he was for Kurt. He worked for a fashion magazine he loved so much. He got payed well, he did what he loved if the way he talked about his work on Skype indicated anything.

Blaine kept tapping his leg impatiently thinking about the fact, that in a few hours they will be able to talk face to face for the first time since three months ago.

"Blaine, honey, I know you're nervous but can you stop please?" asked Carole putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry" he said sitting up and taking a deep breath. "I just... How long until the flight comes?"

"10 minutes" said Burt looking at his watch and taking a deep breath himself. "This waiting is killing me. I'm going to get some coffee. You want some?" He asked looking at Carole and Blaine.

"Can I get a coke? And a diet one for Kurt..." started the dark haired boy. " He'll want something t drink when he gets here.

"Sure thing kiddo... you Carole?"

"I'm fine, love"

Burt just nodded his head at took of to the cafeteria they could see not far from the sofas they where sitting on. They've been waiting for half an hour now, but to Blaine in felt ten times longer. He knew Burt felt the same. He wasn't the only one who missed the young Hummel.

By the time he came back Kurts plane has already landed and the decided to wait for him by the gates. Ten minutes later Blaine saw him. He looked a little different, he was so beautiful that he couldn't believe it was his Kurt. His hair coiffed back with blond highlights shining in the airports lights. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks with a white belt and matching black and white shoes. He had a gray button down shirt and a black leather jacket over it. The outfit was completed with a long black scarf and white sunglasses the boy had on his nose.

"Kurt!" shouted Blaine waving his hands in the air so that his boyfriend would see him. He took off running in his direction even before Carole or Burt noticed the boy.

Kurt let go of his luggage, took of his sunglasses and waited with open arms for Blaine to jump into them. Blaine threw his arms around Kurts neck, noticing that his boyfriend once again got taller.

He hug him close, while Kurt slipped his hands around his waist and hugged him as if there was no tomorrow.

"I missed you so much" whispered Kurt, his voice cracking a little bit at the end.

The shorter boy pulled away and holding the lapels of his boyfriends jacket looked into his blue eyes. He felt tears gathering in his own, and started blinking to stop them from spilling.

"I missed you too" he said smiling so much he was sure the people around them could see all of his teeth. "I want to kiss you".

"Mmm... then kiss me" said Kurt with a light smile.

Without looking around, not caring if anyone was looking at them, Blaine stood on his toes and kissed his boyfriend closing his eyes the moment their lips met. He could actually feel Kurts smile. Even though he wanted nothing more that to ravish his boyfriend, the young Anderson knew that they he had to keep the kiss as chaste as he could.

He was thinking about how he had missed this, when they heard someone clearing their throat from behind him. Blaine let go of Kurt and looking around took a step back.

'It's our turn to say hello" said Burt smiling at Kurt.

His face lit up even more and he fell into his fathers arms and hugged him tightly.

"OMG! I missed you guys so much" he said letting go of his dad and turning to Carole who had tears in her eyes "I can't believe I'm home! Let's go!"

After a few minutes they were in the car driving home to Lima. They drank the coke Burt bought them and talked about what they would do over the break. Blaine was happy that his parents allowed him to stay the night at the Hummels because he didn't think he would be able to leave knowing that Kurt was there. His overnight bag was already in Kurts room. Every time he stayed at Kurts house he slept on the sofa in the living room or with Finn, not because they weren't allowed to sleep together but because it just felt... wrong. He couldn't help but think that if he went to sleep with Kurt in his bed Burt would think they were having sex. Well... they were having sex, but not every night. Today he decided that he just COULDN'T stay away from Kurt even for those few hours and Burt can think what he wants.

When they arrived home, Blaine helped Kurt unpack while Carole started cooking dinner. Blaine sat of Kurts bed while his boyfriend unpacked his small suitcase. They talked about school, Glee club and Kurts work.

When he was done unpacking he took of the leather jacket and jump on the bed.

"Oh man it's so good to be home again" he sighed laying on his back and closing his eyes.

"It's good to have to back" said back Blaine smiling and leaning down to his his boyfriend.

Without opening his eyes Kurt kissed back and after a moment he deepened it. Blaine opened his mouth eagerly, inviting the brown haired boys tongue inside his mouth. Kurt sighed, slowly exploring his boyfriends mouth. He put one hand in Blaines hair and tilted his head to gain better access. Blaine moaned moving closer supporting himself with one arm above Kurt's head. His other hand on it;s own accord moved to his boyfriend waist, keeping Kurt in place. They kissed for a few minutes. For boys who didn't see their boyfriends in three months the didn't hurry. They had time. And actually... this wasn't a good time to get carried away.

As on cue, they were startled with a knock on the door frame. They forgot to close the door! Blaine sat up looking back, and Kurt did the same, blushing with embarrassment and relief when he saw Carole.

"Dinner's ready." she said smiling at their shocked faces. "You're lucky I made your father make the table. I knew you needed a few minutes for yourselves"

"Thanks Carole" answered Kurt getting up and straightening his shirt. "We'll be there in a minute"

Carole nodded her head and left with a smile still on her face. Blaine sighed and stood up too. He cleared his throat and tried to will away the slight problem he had in his pants. Well it was just kissing but he hadn't seen his boyfriend for so long.

Kurt laughed when he saw his discomfort and hugged him once more rubbing his back affectionately.

"Come on, let's go downstairs... we have all night for other stuff" he said with a laugh and left the room.

With nothing more to do Blaine took another deep breath and went after his boyfriend. The thought of "stuff" that they could do later didn't quite help him to cool off.

After dinner and cleaning up they took a shower (separately of course) and decided to watch some Disney in Kurts room. Burt was very generous – or persuaded by Carole – and allowed them to close the door. As you can imagine the closed door equaled a very big problem with concentrating on the laptop screen even with Mulan singing in the background.

After only a few minutes after starting the film, they began talking again. It;s as if they could get enough. There was still something worth saying. The talking wasn't that innocent either. They flirted shamelessly and kissed now and then but nothing heavy.

"So... how's life in McKinley?" asked Kurt ending a quite not so chaste kiss.

Blaine didn't register the question at the beginning and he laid on the bed just looking at Kurt and trying to understand what his boyfriend wanted from him.

"Ugh... fine" he said lamely tilting his head up and trying to kiss the brown-haired boy again.

Kurt laughed and sat on the bed with his back leaning on the headboard. Blaine looked at him with a little confusion. They were together for the first time in three months, Burt allowed them to close the door and he wanted to talk? You've got to be kidding me!

"What do you want to know?" asked Blaine sitting with his legs crossed. He smiled a little . Kurt was probably doing it deliberately, to make his even more frustrated. He decide to indulge him. Hey... two came play the game.

"Well..." he started putting his hands on the bed behind him. It made his shirt ride up and show a little of his stomach. He noticed the way Kurts eyes automatically drift do the newly exposed skin. He quickly averted his eyes back to Blaines face, ghosts of a smirk on his face. "It IS fine. Glee is great, but I had to give Mr. Shuester a talk, because he kept giving all the solos to me and Tina"

"And you didn't like that?" asked a shocked Kurt.

"At the beginning it was okay, but after a month we got really tired" said Blaine scratching his hip with one hand making his shirt ride up even higher. "We didn't have time for anything else... I don't know how Rachel did this all the time with all the clubs she was in"

When Blaine mentioned Rachel the smile fell from Kurts face and his eyes dropped to the bed.

"Yeah, well she was exceptional" he said bitterly.

The Anderson boy looked at his boyfriend curiously. Thinking about it they didn't talk about Rachel for some time now. He knew that they lived not far from each other, they met for coffee. Looking at Kurt expression, something must have happened.

"Something wrong with you and Rachel?" he ask tentatively moving closer to the boy in front of him.

"It just that... we haven't talked for a few days now" Kurt said sadly raising his had and looking at the sealing. "We fell out and I'm not sure how to make it up to her"

"Make up to her?" repeated Blaine, surprise evident in his voice. "So it was your fault? How come?"

Kurt cringed a little at that.

"I broke a promise" he said wringing his hands in his lap. "after she pulled the soulmate card"

At that Blaine cringed a little too. It must have been really bad. After the yearbook moment Kurt shared with Rachel they got really close, and it was really important.

"I called her before getting on the plane, and she said some thing about my hair and my clothes... but she didn't let me explain anything and SO MUCH has happened"

Kurt raised his head and Blaine took the opportunity to look into his eyes. He didn't want to make Kurt upset, but if he were really honest with himself he DID notice a change in Kurt. He dressed a little differently, more.. manly, but that was a good change. Not that his previous choice in outfits was bad, but the new clothes he saw Kurt wear while they talked on Skype made Kurt look really hot. The same went for his hair – the blond look really sexy, but he was pretty sure the old Kurt would never dye his hair. Maybe that's what Rachel had in mind?

He combed one hand through his hair and grabbed some of his fringe to look at the blond. Blaine smiled broadly and took the risk of touching his boyfriends hair. Kurt never allowed him to touch his hair, except when they were intimate, but this time he must have made an exception, because he didn't even react. And he loved touching Kurts hair. It was so soft and silky. He could spend hours running his hand through it.

"Well, it's not like she's a reliable source when it comes to fashion." he joked moving so that he was sitting with his back to the headboard just like Kurt. "I mean... the girl wears sweaters with horses and..."

"Not anymore" interrupted the older boy "I told you she was sent to our studio to change her image, remember?"

"Oh, right" exclaimed Blaine remembering that one Skype conversation they had a month or so ago. "But if that's the case... then what does she have against you?"

He looked at Kurts profile. He saw his boyfriend shake his head a little and then drop his eyes down to look at his hands. He stared at his perfectly manicured hands.

"I don't know" he said with resignation and looked at the boy next to him. "I decided to give her some time to cool off and I'll try to talk to her before the diner we have with the rest of Glee kids."

He knew he promised to tell Blaine everything that happened but he didn't want to ruined their first night with a long story. While he was fighting an internal battle whether or not he should tell Blaine everything that happened, his boyfriend made the decision for him. Kurt didn't notice him moving closer until he grabbed him lightly by his chin and moved his face so they were looking into each others eyes.

"Tell me, baby" Blaine said softly and in that moment Kurt came undone.

He opened his mouth and started talking about everything. Even if Blaine already heard some of the things he just could keep the words from flowing. And Blaine sat there and listened. About Kirsten, getting the job, going from an assistant to stylist. And finally he came to the subject of the photo shot. He made some pauses to get juice or stretch but he kept going with the story.

Blaine tried really hard to keep his mind on track, he could help he's eyes from racking over his boyfriends body. The jeans were so tight... Man, it was so long since they've had sex, and here they were talking about work. Great, now he felt guilty for not listening. And that that was the moment he realized Kurt was talking once more.

".. and then they told me that they would like me to pose for a few pictures. I freaked out but Kirsten agreed and I found myself it he clothes I came back in and they payed me additional 150$ for the shot and I'll get additional 100$ for every photo that will get published!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" shouted Blaine startling Kurt from his torrent of words. "You were a model for a shot?"

He couldn't believe this. His boyfriend! His baby penguin Kurt was a model in a photo shot and he got payed.

"What, is it that much of a shock that they wanted me to pose for them?' asked Kurt dejectedly his face falling.

"No! No, babe, no it's not a shock!" Blaine jumped on the bed and started explaining himself, while putting his hand and Kurts thigh. Kurts eyes fell onto his hand and he smiled slightly. "I told you so many times that you are hot. I just didn't think that this would be your kind of thing, that's all."

"And what if it is my kind of thing" said Kurt quietly not looking Blaine in the eye once again. "The money's good, and sometimes I'll even get the keep the clothes. And it's not even sure If They'll want me back and even if they will it's still up to Kirsten. I didn't even tell dad yet. The shot was just five days ago and I didn't have the time...

"Kurt!" he stopped his boyfriend from the word vomit he got. He could see, that the older boy was insecure about this for some reason. "Hey, stop it! If it feels right - do what you what. But I have to say that I'm not sure how I feel about it"

When he started talking the smile came back to Kurts face but at the end it fell again. Blaine smiled and leaned closer to him so that his face was merely a few centimeters from Kurts. He looked his boyfriend in the eyes and started talking again waiting for Kurt to catch up.

"All those people looking at my hot boyfriend while he's dressed in some sexy clothes" he said smiling and the hand that still laid on the older boys thigh slowly moved closer to his crotch. "All those hot men modeling with you and I won't be there to defend my territory"

Kurt started giggling like mad but he put his hand around Blaines neck and kissed him lightly.

"Defend your territory?" he laughed a little moving closer to his boyfriend "What are you... an animal?"

"A mighty lion " growled playfully Blaine biting o Kurt lower lip to which the other boy moaned.

"You mean a puppy?" he laughed again and giving his boyfriend another chaste kiss moved back to the headboard. "So what... want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Sure" said Blaine laying on the bed next to Kurt "but you're a tease, you know that?"

Kurt only rolled his eyes obviously deciding that a response isn't actually needed here, and continued with his story.

"So... that's when things started to get a little hectic. Because some of my friends from work decided we need to celebrate. They organized a party at my place and I was so shocked and so overwhelmed I didn't really register anything that happened. And before I knew it it was nighttime and I was drinking tequila and at that moment Rachel came it."

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. Okay, he did not expect THAT. He understood were his boyfriend stood in here, but he was still really surprised. The shot and everything must have really shocked and make a big impact on him if he forgot going to an audition.

Kurt stopped talking. He looked at Blaine with an unreadable expression on his face, waiting for some kind off a reaction. The younger boy needed a moment to process everything he heard. Now he actually understood why Kurt told the story from the moment he got the job. He sat up again and took his boyfriends hands in his.

"Listen Kurt. In a way I understand her, she counted on you and you messed up. It's not like you to not answer your phone. But! She should have listened to you. Let you apologize. She did over react. It was only one party and one time you forgot your mutual plans. It's gonna be alright."

He smiled at him and kissed his nose. Kurt giggled once more and moved in for a kiss, opening his mouth instantly so that Blaine could move his tongue inside and explore his mouth again. They kissed for a few minutes when they were interrupted by Burts voice coming from behind the door.

"Boys! Lights out! It's after one am! And you aren't really quiet you know?"

"Okay dad!" answered Kurt loudly so that his dad would hear him over the door and he smiled at Blaine once more. "Come on, let's change into some pajamas and go to bed"

"What, you want to go to sleep?" asked Blaine his eyes growing wide with surprise. He watched Kurt get up from the bed and start taking of his clothes. Unconsciously he stood up and started doing the same.

"To bed Blaine. I said to bed. Not to sleep" specified Kurt unbuttoning his shirt with a sly smile on his face.

Blaine's never taken of his clothes as quick as he did after that.


	3. 3: Everything's Comming To Kurt

**AN:** Hello there! Sorry for the long wait. I'm starting for in 4 days so I'll probably upload a chapter once a week or every other week. This one was supposed to be the last one to take place in Lima, but I decided to write one more on it. Maybe some smut? ;) We'll see.

This one is unbetaed.

**Disclaimer:** Glee is not mine. If it was it would be called Kliss and not Glee.

**_-_klaine_-_**

The first thing Kurt registered after waking up was a warm breath ghosting over his chest. Without opening his eyes he pulled the body presses to him even closer. He heard Blaine grumble something under his nose and his arm tighten around his waist. The younger boy made a contented sigh and started feathering light kisses on his collarbone.

Kurt allow a contented sound escape from him, which made Blaine sit up and look at him. Kurt opened his eyes and look at his boyfriend.

"What?"

"Did you just purr?" asked Blaine with a smile so wide you could see all his teeth.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He didn't did he? I mean.. people can't actually purr.

"No I didn't" he protested but it actually sounded more like a question.

"Yes, you did" laughed Blaine trying to lean down and kiss him, but the older boy pushed a pillow into his face and sat on the bed.

"Screw you" he said combing a hand through his hair. He stood up and moved to his wardrobe. He took a pair of boxer and put them on in the rum, and then he took out the outfit he had prepared the day before and turned around to say something, but he saw that his boyfriend was once again laying with his head on Kurts pillow.

"Come on, let's go take a shower" said Kurt tugging at the quilt trying to wake Blaine once again.

"I don't wanna get up." grumbled Blaine. "It's only eight am, I'm very comfortable and my ass hurt a little still, so show a little compassion."

Kurt smirked and tugged the quilt from his boyfriend, leaving the boy completely exposed.

"I didn't hear you complain earlier" he sad smugly sitting on the edge of the bed. "And I advise you to get up and at least get dressed because after a shower I'm going down and I'll even send dad to wake you up"

"You would not do that" said Blaine with a shocked face sitting up quickly. Kurt smiled once more, and leaned in for a small kiss.

"Try me" he whispered into his boyfriends lips and in a flash he was out of the room and on his way to the bathroom.

Left alone, Blaine decided that it's better to get up and clean the room a little, because if he went to join the older boy in the shower... they would not get down until a lot later.

Some time later the boys were on the way to the mall to meet some of the Glee kids who came back for Thanksgiving too. They were all home already for Thanksgiving except for Rachel and Finn, who would join them in Lima on Thanksgiving Day. They spent the whole day chatting, shopping and walking around the mall just for the sake of spending as much time together as possible.

Later Kurt and Blaine went to the younger boys house for dinner where they spent the night. Their time went by just like that. One evening at dinner Kurt told his dad and Carole about the modeling. Carole was very happy and excited, but Burt had some reservations. In the end he told Kurt he could do what he wanted.

Finally came Thanksgiving Day. The Glee club decided to meet around noon. There was so many of them, that they decided to meet at school. They made the tables in the choir room and everyone brought food and drinks.

Kurt dreaded the meeting and it would be the first time he saw Rachel since the fight. He called her many times but she didn't pick up and finally after many tries he got a message "we'll talk tomorrow" which would actually be today.

Everyone was already in the choir room, and they were waiting only for Finn and Rachel. It was all very loud with everyone talking, laughing ands some of them even singing and dancing. They were all so happy to be together once again. Kurt was leaning on the piano with a drink in his hand watching Blaine laugh at something Mike told Tina and him. He got really close with the girl in the past few months.

Suddenly they heard a shout from the door.

"Hello everyone!"

Kurt knew who it was without even looking. He slowly turned around and looked at Rachel, who walked into the room with Finn. Everyone moved in their direction and started hugging each other. Kurt put his drink on the piano and waited a little for the commotion to die down. Finn moved through the people and with a smile gathered Kurt in a bone breaking hug.

"Good to see you, bro." he said with the smile evident in his voice.

Kurt couldn't help but squeeze just as strong.

"Good to see you too Finn."

He wanted to let go of his brother, but the taller boy held him still and started murmuring into his ear.

"I talked to her. Go and talk to her and explain everything."

Only then did Finn let him go and he laughed at Kurts shocked expression. Without saying anything he nodded at his brother and moved to the group of girl. He could feel Blaines and Finns eyes at him.

The other girls made space for him, obviously expecting for Rachel and him to fall into each others arms. They stood on the sides looking from him to her and probably wondering why were they acting different. Everyone did actually, cause the choir room suddenly got really quiet.

Kurt smiled a little and he hoped Rachel would do too, and she looked like she was going to but then she schooled herself again and raised her head a little.

"Can we talk outside?" asked Kurt putting his hands in his pockets. The brunet only nodded her head and left the room. He looked back at his boyfriend who smiled at him encouragingly and the followed the girl outside. Here goes nothing!

He closed the door behind himself and the moment he did so he could hear people moving closer. He could hear Santana whispering something. The devil just could pass up on the opportunity of getting some free gossip material. He smiled at that for the first time in a few hour. Gaga, how he missed those people.

He didn't have the time to ponder on it longer, because Rachel was standing not far from him, with her back leaning on the wall and her head bowed down. He made the few steps in her direction but before he had the chance to open his mouth the girl started talking in her usual fast manner.

"I talked to Finn on our way here and after a very thorough discussion on the matter and I decided that some of his argument were accurate and that due to my emotional instability at that time I overreacted. And because of this I decide to allow you an explanation."

Kurt waited patiently until she finished. She raiser her eyes at him only after the rant. She acted collected, in control but he knew her. He could see in her eyes, that she really wanted this to be over and for them to get back to the way they were before. He had a feeling that she would forgive him even if he didn't have an explanation.

"That day was the most insane day in my life" started Kurt smiling at Rachel. "After the lunch with you I went back to work... but I never got there. Making a really long story short I got kidnapped by my boss from the entrance to the company and dropped off at a studio were I was supposed to help with some problems. It turned out the male model that was supposed for a new advertisement of a line of Paul Smith black and jeans didn't come o work. And before I knew it I was dressed up, with makeup and in front of the camera".

He stopped looking just to check if he could hear Rachel breathing, because the girl stood with her mouth open and that just couldn't mean anything good, cause she did not DO silent. After a minute or so she closed her mouth, shook her head.

"Wait... you posed for an advertisement?" she stammered out her eyes growing eyes.

He shrugged his arms with resignation, but a smile played at his face. After the few days and some talking with his dad and Blaine he was actually excited for it to come out. He was even thinking about agreeing with Kirsten and pursuing modeling on a more professional level.

"Yeah." he sighed putting his hand back into his pockets. "And after that I was ushered with my boss to the office where some of my friends organized a party in my own flat, drove me there and started having fun and I was jut s shocked, and out of it that I actually didn't even register it was that late. I;m really sorry I forgot and I promise it was just this one time and from now on I'll go to every audition you want me to."

Rachel looked at him closely and pursed her lips a little. She shrugged her arm just like he did before.

"Well, as long as I'll get and invite to your first official catwalk appearance I think I'll be fine" she said with a smile that showed all of her teeth.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He jumped to her and gathered her in his arms. He missed her so much. Not being on the phone every day and nor seeing each other at least every other day made him really down.

"I missed this so much" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh I missed you too" said Rachel going back to her usual hyper self as she skipped back to the choir room with Kurt just behind her. "Who would have thought my soulmate would go from a Lima Ohio fashionista to a New York model!"

She couldn't keep the glee out of her voice which made the he whole Glee club here her. But on the other and it wasn't actually that shocking as they were all eavesdropping next to the door with Santana in the lead. When they entered the choir room again Santana, Mercedes and Tina were standing in the middle of the room with their arm on their hips. The rest of the guys were sitting around and looking at them as if waiting for a showdown of some kind.

Kurt and Rachel stopped in their tracks. The girl moved slightly she wasn't as much in the front as she was. Kurt gulped audibly.

"So, lady face" started Santana with a devilish smile on her face. "care to tell us why didn't you inform us of your new career as a model? Is that the reason for the new look?"

Kurt moved to sit in one of the free chair. All eyes were on him and it made him really uncomfortable.

"It just happened" he shrugged smiling a little.

"Wow, Kurt this s amazing!" said Emma clapping her hands excitedly. "Congratulations!"

After that all the girls started asking questions about how it was, what he was wearing, and when the photos will be out. They surrounded Kurt and couldn't stop asking questions. After a few minutes Kurt started feeling a little dizzy from all the questioning and the squealing the girls did. Blaine must have seen it and as the brave boyfriend he was he came to his rescue.

"Okay, leave him alone for now. I want my boyfriend back!" he laughed taking the older boy by the hand and pulling him up from the chair which made the girls let out sounds of protest.

"Don't be like that hobbit" said Santana smugly. "You need to get the feel of your boyfriend getting surrounded and touched by hoards of fans if he's gonna be a model"

Blaine laughed at that and pulled Kurt even closer, putting an arm around his waist while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's their bad they acknowledged his hotness just now" he said smiling even wider that Santana. "And it's a really good feeling to know that in the end this hot guy is coming come for the night to... me"

Puck, Mike and Artie started catcalling and Kurt blushed a little. He pushed Blaine and the boy stumbled a little, but he was laughing.

"You're such a dog" said Kurt and moved to sit next Mercedes and Quinn who tried not to laugh with the other Glee kinds.

The rest of the evening went by pretty good. They talked, told stories about work, university and (in Finn case) the army. Before they knew it it was already five pm, the food was eaten and they all had to go home for their respective homes for the rest of the celebration.

After some long goodbyes and promises to see each other before leaving every one went their own ways. Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel were supposed to spend the rest of the evening at the Hummel-Hudson house. The Andersons left that morning for a party somewhere in Columbus and Blaine refused to leave Kurt behind so he was allowed to stay and his boyfriends house once again. Rachel was to stay until eight and then go with Finn to her house for the night.

They drove in their own cars and met at the house. Finn and Rachel just got to the house as they came straight to the Glee reunion. They helped Carole in the kitchen and talked with her and Burt about the last three months.

Kurt and Blaine spent the time cuddling on the sofa with a cup of hot cocoa. At seven pm they all sat at the table and ate. Kurt and Rachel didn't actually eat much as they were full from the glee food they ate, but they still had a great time at the table.

Carole was still gushing over the whole modeling thing, but Rachel as the star she was easily averted her attention to herself and NYADA. Kurt actually didn't mind, cause we was getting more than a little tired of people talking about it. He still wasn't so sure about doing it as a job. He hasn't even seen the photos.

Before they knew it Finn and Rachel were saying goodbye and leaving for the night, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone with Carole and Burt. Kurt helped Carole clean up after the diner while Burt and Blaine sat and the sofa and talked about the rest of the holidays.

"What will you be doing for the next few days?" asked Burt drinking from the beer bottle Blaine brought him from the kitchen.

"Well, Kurt's got five more days left, so we thought about getting a day just to lazy about at my place" said Blaine shrugging his shoulders and rinking from his bottle. "And one day will surely be spent with the Glee kids. Kurt said something about a girls night at Mercedes' place so the guys will probably go to Puck's house..."

"You can stay here if you want" said Burt looking and Blaine.

"I don't want to impose" said Blaine shaking his head, but Burt stopped him before he had the chance to say anything else.

"You're never imposing, Blaine." said Burt firmly, pointing the beer bottle at him. "And I said you could stay, because the house will be empty. I have to go to the capital for two days and Carole is coming with me, so you guys will be alone with Finn here".

Blaine sat there not saying anything, obviously already thinking about the way he could get Finn to stay somewhere else so they would get the house for their own. Burt wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what the boy was thinking about, but he still preferred them doing the nasty under a safe roof than some seedy dark parking lot.

Kurt choose that moment to come back to the living room along with Carole and some more cocoa. The younger Hummel sat next to his boyfriend with a big mug of steaming cocoa and started sipping on it while Carole talked with Blaine about school and Glee. Kurt felt content. It was the only word that could describe what he felt. He was with his family, at home. He looked at his dad, and he noticed he was looking at him too. Their eyes connected and he smiled at him. E tried to show with a look just how much he was happy. His dad understood the look and nodded at him. For once everything was coming to Kurt, and nothing could possibly go wrong.


	4. 4: Making Decisions

**AN:** Hello there! Sorry for the long wait. This one is sooooo effin long! I didn't want it to turn out like that, but it just kind of happened. I debated splitting it in two, but couldn't find a good place to split it in so I left it this long. Hope it doesn't discourage you to read it ^^"

Oh, and one thing. I'm not from NYC. Not even from USA. I have no idea how much does a model get payed for a photo, but the prices I put here are the money my friend gets when posing. She is not a professional and she doesn't work for any major companies. If anyone knows stuff on the subject, like how much would Kurt get for a photo and what actually does it depend on I'd be glad. PM me if you can :)

This one is unbetaed. It really long and it deserves it's M rating – there's swearing, angst and some smut :)

**Disclaimer:** Glee is not mine. If it was it would be called Kliss and not Glee.

**_-_klaine_-_**

The next morning found them alone as Burt and Carole already leaving a note that they didn't want to wake them up, and Finn not yet back from Rachels home. They took a shower together and they spent over an hour in the bathroom. And they weren't quite doing their hair if you know what I mean. After that Kurt made some pancakes and they made small talk over their breakfast.

They decided to stay in and do nothing for the rest of the day, when there was a knock on the door. Kurt went to the door thinking it was Finn.

"Finn how many times did I tell you to remember your key..." he said opening the door, but stopped abruptly when he saw a man in a black uniform standing on the porch.

"A package for Kurt Hummel?" he asked showing a big brown envelope. Kurt could make out a NYC address.

"That's me" he said, opening the door wider.

"Sign here please." said the man giving him a pen and a paper. Kurt signed in the marked place, and took the envelope from the man. "Have a good day."

Kurt closed the door still looking at the envelope. It has Kirsten's office address. What did she want from him? She could actually call him, and she sent him a letter. He examined the envelope a little closer and it was a little to stiff to be a letter.

He went back to the kitchen and without looking at Blaine he sat in his previous place, moved his plate away and opened the envelope. Blaine put his fork down.

"What is it? Something bad?" he asked observing Kurt while he opened the envelope with his brown furrowed.

"No, it's just that it's from my boss. Why would she send me mail when she can call me anytime?" he said while reaching into the envelope. His eyes grew wider when he saw what it was.

From his place Blaine could only see that those were some pictures, but he could actually see them, so he got up and moved to stand behind Kurt. His eyes grew even wider than his boyfriends. The photos were the shot Kurt posed for. And God help him he looked hot.

There were three photos. The first one was a photo that Kurt knew was primarily three photos, because it showed him in three different poses. First showed him with his back to the camera, the thumb of his right hand hooked in the pocket, his head turned to the right so you could see him profile. He had a lazy smile on his face. In the second pose he stood loosely facing the camera but he wasn't looking at it. His face was turned to the right like in the previous one, his right leg pushed against the wall that he surely had behind him even though you couldn't see it. His right hand was in the motion of combing though his hair. In the last was he was leaning against the wall again, this time looking at the camera with half lidded eyes and mysterious smile on his face. He had his thumbs in his pockets. And that was just the first picture!

Kurt placed the photo on the kitchen table and looked with Blaine at the second one. Blaine gulped a little. It was impossible how insanely hot Kurt looked. In this was he was with a girl at a bar. The girl stood with her back to the camera. She was leaning on the bar in just a way to allow the white jeans to show her perfectly shaped butt and legs. She had long chestnut hair, but you could still see that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She had a black bra on though. Kurt on the other hand was sitting on one of the stools facing the camera. He had both of his elbows on the bar. The girl and him were facing each other as if in a conversation.

Kurt spent a little more time on this one, and Blaine couldn't blame him. The shirt and jeans were so tight they didn't actually leave anything to the imagination. Blaine started feeling a little jealous that so many people would see his boyfriend like that.

Kurt out the photo next to the previous one and they looked at the last one. It was already made into an advertisement. He was standing straight with his hand in his hair, no real emotion on his face but you could still see he was comfortable. He had the same black jeans on and the charcoal button down but the three top buttons were undone and his sleeves were upturned to his elbows. On the right end stood the girl from the previous photo. She was standing slightly astride and just like Kurt was looking directly at the camera. She had her hand crossed over his chest so her hands covered her bra but in this one she also had a white long sleeved bolero. They both looked stunning, Blaine was sure of that.

Kurt put the last photo on the table and put his hands next to them. He took a deep breath as if schooling himself.

"So... what do you think?" he said a little uncomfortably. He looked back at his boyfriend and as met with lips connecting with his and a hand grabbing his cheek.

He closed his eyes and savored the kiss, but in ended faster that he wished for it. Blaine looked him in the eye with a big smile on his face.

"Those are insane!" he said excitedly, moving back to his chair and sitting down. Kurts eyes grew wider, but still he smiled a little. "You look incredibly hot in those!"

"You really thinks so?" whispered Kurt.

"I mean it. You are hot and those photos show just how much" said the curly haired boy leaning on the table and looking at his boyfriend. "I can't believe I have such a great boyfriend."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself" smirked Kurt taking the envelope in his hand with the intention of putting the photos back inside, but a small note fell out.

Kurt took it and frowned once again.

"It's from my boss... she wants me to call her." he explained even before Blaine had a chance to ask.

Kurt took his phone from his pocket and dialed Kirstens number while Blaine got back to his pancakes. The older boy didn't have to wait long for the blond women to pick up.

"Hello there, lover boy" greeted him the voice of the thirty year old stylist. "Got the package?"

"Yes, just now. That was fast" he said looking at his boyfriend while he ate. "What is it?"

"Those three photos are the ones they decided to use, but since they joined three of them into one, you'll get payed more." explained Kirsten.

"How much?"

"Two hundred for the one at the bar and for each of the ones used for the joined one, because they reserve the right to use them separately. And four hundred for the big one already made into an advertisement because it will be used as the official promotion photo of the line."

The phone slipped from his fingers and fell on the table. Blaine looked at him a little worried while he scrambled to get it back. Kurt was shocked. He didn't think it would be THAT much! It was insane. It was...twelve hundreds dollars! One third of his paycheck for not even a day of work!

"Wow" he said breathlessly to the phone when he finally got put it to his ear again.

"Yeah, don't get so carried away" laughed Kirsten. "It's not gonna be always like that, sunshine. And you still have to decide if you wish to do more of modeling. Give it time, think about it and we'll talk when you get back, okay?"

"Sure." he said with a smile. "We'll see each other in four days?"

"Yeah, I'll send someone to pick you up from the airport." said Kirsten. "Oh, one more thing. You posed for the photos without any official agreement so it can't be published. I sent you a form, a contract of a kind. Read it, sign it and fax it to me today, okay? After that I'll be able to officially pay you"

"Sure, I'll do it right away" he said.

They said their goodbyes and Kurt hung up. He looked at Blaine who was obviously waiting for an explanation. He smiled at his boyfriend.

"I need to sign a contract for the shot and then they'll pay me for the photos." he said sitting back at the table and finally putting the photos back in the envelope.

"How much?" asked Blaine curiously taking a sip of his apple juice.

"Twelve hundred dollars" said Kurt excitedly and it shocked Blaine so much he chocked on his drink.

"For four photographs?" he asked coughing and with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away with his hand. "Kurt, that's a lot of money"

"I know!" shouted Kurt. He couldn't contain his happiness anymore. "It's insane! I can't believe it"

"Is it always like this?" asked Blaine looking at the envelope as if it would spit out the money any minute now.

"No, no it's not" said Kurt taking the place from the table and putting them I the sink. "But it's still really good money, and if I can get it even once half a year it's still a blessing"

Blaine hugged him from behind while he was standing in front of the sink. He put his hands around his waist and pushed himself against his boyfriends back making Kurt put his hands flat on the sink to keep balance. He nuzzled his neck. Sometimes he liked being smaller because it have him the perfect angle to kiss Kurt neck. The older boy moved his head slightly to give the other boy better access. He moved one of his hands back into Blaines hair and the boy started kissing his neck.

"Come on Blaine, I need to wash up" he said softly letting go of him and trying to get back to the dishes.

"You can wash up later" said Blaine spinning him around and putting his hand on his hips and keeping him in place. "Because right now I want t make advantage of my super sexy awesome hot boyfriend."

Kurt laughed loudly but he still wound his hand around Blaines neck and pulled him in for a short kiss. The shorter boy tried to deepen it, but he stopped him.

"Oh no you don't" he laughed even more. "What's gotten into you?"

"Hmm..." Blaine hummed looking Kurt into his eyes. "A few things actually. You are hot. In the very near future everyone will see it. Because of that I need to claim my territory and that combined with the fact, that we haven't had sex for... two hours I'm in serious need of YOU."

Kurt couldn't do anything but pull his boyfriend even closer and kiss him on that smirking mouth. He had a feeling that Blaine wanted to catch up on any sex they missed in the three months. Not that he was complaining, quite the opposite. He loved it, and he loved the predatory Blaine that came out every time the younger boy felt a little jealous. Cause even if he tried not to show it, in some way the curly haired boy was jealous.

Blaine wasted no time in prying his boyfriends mouth open and deepening the kiss. He explored Kurt mouth for a few minutes and the boy let him do what he wanted until the need to breath got to him. He tilted his head to the side to separate their lips, and Blaine took the chance to suck on his neck, leaving a hickey that would surely stay there for a few days.

For the first time Kurt didn't mind. The fact that he would still have it when he went back to New York turned him on more then he would like to admit. He started to feel really hot and Blaine choose that moment to push one leg between his own and started to grind into him, Kurt decided it was high time to move some place he could sit down. He could feel Blaines hardness pressing into his thigh and his own cock jumped at the feeling which wasn't that nice since his pants were so tight it actually hurt.

"Come on, let's go to the bedroom" he said with a moan while Blaine worked on his neck.

"To far" groaned the shorter boy sneaking one hand under the others shirt.

"Oh my Gaga Blaine, I'm not having sex in the kitchen" sigh Kurt but there wasn't much of a protest in his voice. "Let's go to the sofa"

Blaine murmured something into his neck. He let go of him and grabbing his hand started dragging him out of the kitchen and into the living room where he pushed Kurt on the sofa. The older boy sat down obediently and allowed his boyfriend to straddle his lap. Not wasting any time the curly haired boy started tugging the older ones shirt up.

Kurt grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it off. He dropped it and it fell to the floor behind the sofa. He pushed into his hands into his hair while the other boy feathered on his chest. The older boy tugged at the hair so that the other raised his head and allowed them to kiss.

This time it was Kurt who deepened it. He took his time exploring his boyfriends mouth. He held his head in his hands making it unable for Blaine to move. He kept him in place and plundered his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Blaine moaned loudly but it was swallowed by Kurt, who didn't allow for their lips to separate for even a moment. Blaine needed more. He rocket a little in Kurts lap, making their groins touch. They both moaned at that feeling and it became a little to much. Kurt stopped the kiss and pushed his head back against the back of the sofa.

Blaine rocked even harder, grinding down at Kurts lap. He took of his own shirt and dropped it on the floor. Kurt took the opportunity to unbutton the boys pants. Blaine attacked his mouth again and they started fighting for dominance. The shorter boy put his hand on the sofa next to Kurts head, while the other boy slid his hand down the back of his pants.

"Oh God..." moaned Blaine loudly pushing back into Kurts hands, who in turn squeezed the perfect globes of his ass.

The curly haired boy reached one hand to Kurts pants and had them unbuttoned in a flash. He push his hand inside and cupped the erection he found there which made Kurt push up into his hand while at the same time he pulled Blaine down with his hands.

They didn't even kiss anymore. Blaines head fell on Kurt shoulder and he pressed his open mouth to his neck, allowing his moans to escape. Kurt bit lightly into Blaines shoulder while they both moved in synch giving each other as much pleasure as they could.

Blaine kept strocking Kurt occasionally cupping his balls and every time he did that Kurt squeeezed his ass even more. They went at it for a little more and finally Kurt started to feel he was going to come, and if Blaines moans were any indication he was even closer.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DUDES!"

One moment they were so close to each other they would pass for one person and in there came the scream. A few things happened in the next few seconds. Blaine panicked, raised his head to look at the intruder. He redrew his hand and Kurt yelped at the pain the pressure and sudden movement caused. Blaine tried to get up, but Kurt still had his hands in his pants, which caused the boy to loose his balance. The younger fell back trying to catch something and tightening his legs around Kurt, who grabbed him by the hand and pulled to his chest.

Blaine hid his face in Kurts neck and groaned and this time not because of pleasure. Kurt held him in place not allowing him to raise his head.

"Finn, are you still there?" he asked out of breath. His heart was pounding even more than before.

"Yes... fuck, duded, are you decent?" asked the irritated boy obviously standing in the hallway.

"Ugh... not really." said Kurt cringing a little. "Can you just... um.. go to the kitchen, or your room, and give us some time?"

He heard the boy pound up the stairs and he took a deep breath at that. Finally alone. He wanted to ask Blaine if he was okay and only then did he notice that his boy was shaking. He got scared that something was wrong and he took the younger boys head in his hands and raise it so he could look in his eyes. He was laughing!

"What are you laughing at?!" asked Kurt shocked.

"It's just... we had sex like three hours ago, and here we are, getting hot and bothered on the sofa as if we were abstinent for the last three years and not months... and we got caught by your brother AND even though we should stop you still have your hand down my pants."

Kurt took his hand out of the back of Blaines pants with such speed you would think he got burned. Blaine laughed even more. They sat like that for a few minutes trying to calm down. Kurt felt his arousal starting to go away the moment he heard Finns voice. He still needed some time though. He let Blaine go and pushed him a little.

"Come on... Let's get up" he said.

Blaine sat up straight and wiped the tears that gathered in his eyes from the laughing. He got up on shaky legs and started buttoning up his pants. Kurt sat on the sofa with a hand in his hair and watched the other boy as he bent over to get his shirt and then put it on. He felt his pants getting tighter again and he sigh. No way he was going to have sex when his step brother was in his room after seeing them going at it. He got up from the sofa, went behind in to find his shirt. It was all wrinkled and he scrunched his nose.

"No way I'm wearing that" he said shaking his head.

"Go find a new one and I'll clean here up a little" said Blaine looking around for any evidence of what they were doing.

"Can you make some coffee?" asked Kurt and without waiting for an answer he went up the stairs to his room – still shirtless.

He moved to his wardrobe and took out a green shirt and a black cardigan. This should be okay for just staying at home. He got dressed, took the old shirt to the bathroom and put it into the laundry basket. He was already going down the stairs when he decided to give Finn a green light to go out of his room. He knocked on the door, but there was no response. He stood there for a moment but he heard some noises from inside. It was music.

He knocked once more and then entered the room. Finn was on his bed and he had his headphones on. When he saw Kurt enter he took the off.

"It's safe to go down" said the young Hummel. He tried to school himself but he still blushed a little. "Sorry for that."

"Uh... okay." said Finn not really looking at him.

Kurt nodded and he left the room. He jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen, were Blaine was already pouring coffee into two mugs.

"How did it go?" he asked taking both mugs and moved tot he living room.

"Not bad." said Kurt. "The only plus is that he was blushing more that I was."

Blaine laughed, he put the mugs on the coffee table and sat on the sofa. Kurt sat next to him, took the remote and turned the TV on. Finn went down after a few minutes and after a quick glance into the living room decided it was safe and joined then in watching TV.

The rest of the day went without any surprises. After lunch they were joined by Rachel who spend half an hour gushing over the photos. They spent the rest of the day together and after dinner (that Kurt and Rachel cooked together) they spent the rest of the evening watching Harry Potter movies. Rachel spent the night at the Hudmell, just like Blaine and the next morning they all went to the Lima Bean were they were supposed to meet the New Directions.

When they got there, they spotted Tina, Mike, Artie, Santana and Brittany already sitting at their usual place. They ordered coffee and talked for some time, later on joined by Mercedes, Sam and Puck and Santana. They sat there for an hour drinking coffee after coffee laughing and talking. Kurt sat with Blaine on one of the loveseats with his arm around the curly haired boy. He didn't care that this still was Lima Ohio. He was surrounded by his friends and he wanted to be close to his boyfriend.

He was happy, until he saw someone approach. Someone he hope not to see for the rest of his life.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he said anger easily heard in his voice.

"Hello, Hummel" said Sebastian Smythe stopping next to their table. " I See you're gay as ever?"

"Oh and you aren't?" asked Kurt smirking, his voice dripping with venom. "Are you sleeping with girls now? Finally fucked the entire male population of Ohio haven't you?"

The New Directions fell silent while the smirk Sebastian was sporting fell from his face. They've never heard Kurt talking like that. Blaine put a hand on Kurts leg.

"That would mean I slept with dear Blaine here" he said tilting his head to the side, the smile coming back. "Not that I would mind that, but..."

"Oh no, nothing like that" said Kurt with a fake sweet voice, standing up so that he could be level to level with the other boy. Blaine raised his eyes at them, looking from one to the other with a slightly panicked look. "Blaine here is smarter than that. He wouldn't touch anything with a disease, and you are as clean as hyena after eating the corpse of a HIV-positive victim of radiation sickness."

He heard gasps from the people around him and Santana's and Artie's laugh, but he had his eyes only on the boy before him. He had enough of this smirking jerk and this was the end. He felt Blaine grab his hand and try to make him sit down.

"Kurt, don't." started Blaine but Kurt didn't allow him to finish.

"And why is that, Blaine? Do you really believe that he's any better than he was last year?" asked Kurt turning to look at his boyfriend. The boy blinked and opened his mouth to say something but was once more interrupted – this time by Sebastian.

"He must if he decided to spend the night at my place a few days ago." said the boy with a smug smile on his face.

Kurt looked at his a little dumbstruck. He smiled a little uncertainly and shock his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" laughed Sebastian. "I had a little Warbler party at my place on the night before you came to Lima and I invited our Blaine here. He kindly accepted and stayed the night after everyone went home"

"As if I would believe you" snapped Kurt at the same time when Blaine jumped to his feet with a shout.

"That's not what happened!"

Kurt froze for a moment. The New Directions whispered between themselves. He turned around and looked at his boyfriend with a shocked expression. He saw Blaine's eyes go wide. He looked at the curly haired boy as if looking for an explanation.

"It's not what you think Kurt, you know I would never..." he stuttered out.

Kurt made a disgusted noise and without saying anything he left the table and moved to the door. He heard his friends calling out to him and he could make out Blaine calling his name, but he didn't look back. He couldn't believe it... THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING. He wanted to be the strong one, the one in control. Just once. But when Blaine didn't protest to what Sebastian said he felt all the strength escape. He wanted to curl in his bed and cry. But he would not! He would not cry.

He was walking in the direction of his car when someone grab his by the wrist and tugged him back. He looked at the person not at the slightest shocked that it was Blaine. He stopped in his tracks and only then he notices his ragged breath. It was as if he ran a few miles.

"Kurt, don't storm off" said Blaine a little out of breath. It seemed that it was him who ran from the coffee shop to catch up with him. "Talk to me"

"What is there to talk about?" shrugged the older boy. "You want to talk about the fact that you lied to me?"

"I didn't lie to you" Blaine burst out not letting go of his wrist.

"Oh no, you just didn't mention the fact that you went to his place and stayed the night" said Kurt sarcastically. "That's not lying"

"Nothing happened, Kurt. I would never cheat on you and by the way he's not interested anymore!" argued the younger boy. "I slept on the couch downstairs and Nick was there too."

"It's not about cheating Blaine!" shouted Kurt jerking his hand out of his boyfriends grip "It's bout the fact that we are apart for only three months and you already keep things from me that you know I wouldn't like! You know that I don't trust him! He almost blinded you! He wanted to hurt me! He insulted me and my friends! Flirted with you on every occasion and assured me the moment I'd leave he would have you! And here I am, finding from HIM that you went on a party and stayed at his place! Don't you understand?!"

"I don't know what you want from me! It's okay! I don't understand why are you getting so worked up on this!" shouted Blaine gesticulating wildly.

"I want you to do what's right!" whispered Kurt with his voice braking. He didn't have the strength to keep the tears from falling down his face. "This is the same as the thing with Chandler."

"So what you want me to stop talking to him?" asked the boy with a shocked face.

"As a mater of fact yes, that's what I want." said Kurt firmly. "I want you to stop meeting him, texting, talking, calling or anything else. I want you to stop communicating with him at all."

"I'll never cheat on you" snapped Blaine taking a step closer to Kurt. "Why can't you trust me?"

Kurt could heat the helplessness in his boyfriends voice but he needed this or the whole long distance relationship would never work. It hurt to see the tears gather in Blaine's eyes but he had to make his boyfriend understand.

"Blaine it's not about trust. I know that you won't cheat on me. But you need to understand. The same way you were insecure about me leaving for New York, the same way I feel leaving you here with someone who told me they would take you away from me. My mind knows you won't do anything. But I don't trust HIM and when he told me you spent the night at his place I felt as if my heart would burst from pain" he tried reasoning with his boyfriend. "I hate the fact that we're apart. And hell, I still feel insecure. I can't go to New York tomorrow knowing that you will be meeting him again"

Blaine was stunned into silence. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"So, you're making me decide? You or him?" he asked slowly.

"In a way, yes I am." said weekly the taller boy. "Please, Blaine. Take the night. Try to understand me. Come and see me to the airport. And then you'll decide, okay?"

Blaine nodded his head without a word. Kurt looked at him one last time and debated if he should kiss him, but finally decided against it. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve and moved to him car. He didn't remember how he got got. It was a miracle he didn't get into an accident. The next thing he knew he was sitting on the sofa, his elbows on his knees and face hidden in his hands. He couldn't believe what happened.

"Kurt?"

The boy looked in the direction of the hall and saw his father there, looking at him worriedly. He sat up on the sofa and sniffed a little.

"Are you okay?" asked the older man taking the few steps to the sofa and sitting next to his son.

"Not really." murmured Kurt. "Blaine and I had a fight"

"Not the first one, and certainly not the last" said Burt putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be okay. Just talk to him before you go back. It's really not good for a relationship to end an argument and leave without making up."

"This time we may not make up, dad" whispered the boy not looking at his father. "I may have told him to choose between me and one of his friends."

"Why?" Burt's voice was calm and collected. Kurt knew it was hard for him to talk about this stuff but he still did it. He knew Kurt needed it.

"The friend is Sebastian Smythe, the one who almost blinded him. He didn't tell me he was spending time with him, or that he stayed the night at his place at least once" answered Kurt resentment evident in his voice.

Burt didn't say anything for a few minutes obviously mulling over what he just heard. After a moment he stood up with a sigh.

"Listen bud. Both of you are insecure about this new situation you found yourselves in. This is just one of many problems you are going to encounter. I know why you did what you did, even though I don't really approve of the way you handled it. Still, you are both adults and you need to sort this out on your own. Talk with him before you leave. I'm sure you'll be okay."

Kurt smiled faintly while his father moved to the bookshelf and took something from one of the books. The boy watched curiously as his father fiddled with the big white envelope and then extended it to him.

"Take this. It was supposed to be a Christmas present for you and Blaine, but I thinks that you should take it now."

Kurt opened the envelope and gasped at what he saw inside. Two tickets. One to NYC for the 26th of December and the other back to Columbus for the 2nd of January. If this was supposed to be a present for the both of them that that meant the tickets were not really for him, but...

"We wanted to give them to Blaine when he comes for the Christmas dinner. I know you need to go back right after Christmas so Carole and I decided you could use some time together there"

Kurt was speechless. He closed the envelope and jumped at his dad hugging him fiercely. He reciprocated the hug and the boy sighed in his arms.

"Thank you" he breathed moving out of the embrace.

"No problem son" murmured the older man leaving the living room again.

Kurt stood there for a little longer and then he went upstairs to his room. He needed to pack and get ready for tomorrow. He carefully put the envelope in his bag and hoped Blaine would come to the airport tomorrow. After finishing he took a shower and went to sleep thinking about his boyfriend.

The next morning he woke up at six. He got dressed, took his luggage down and set it in the hall. He went to the kitchen where Carole was already making breakfast.

"Hi" she greeted him with a light smile, "Ready to brave New York again?"

"Not really, but it's not like I have a choice" mumbled Kurt sitting at the table and sipping the coffee his step-mother set before him.

"Burt told me he gave you the tickets" she said carefully as if she wasn't sure if it was a safe subject.

"Yeah, thanks a lot again" said Kurt with a polite smile.

They didn't talk anymore. Carole finished making breakfast and by the time Kurt was halfway done with his, Finn and Burt were down and starting on theirs. He was on edge the entire ride to the airport. He kept looking at his phone. He considered calling Blaine, but decide against it. He worried his lower lip between his teeth until it was swollen and red. When they got to the airport two hours before the flight he already lost hope. Did this mean Blaine wanted to break up with him? Was he showing this way that he choose Sebastian over him? He felt tears gathering in his eyes when he heard the boy call his name.

"Kurt!"

He looked in the direction of the voice and saw his curly haired boyfriend dresses in what he recognized was his red pullover. When the boy got closer he looked as if he wanted to hug him but changed his mind at the last moment. They stood in front of each other and looked at each other with teary eyes.

"I needed to think." started Blaine. "And I know now. It's as hard to you as me that we are apart. And I have to say it's lot worse than I anticipated. But I really need this to work. Because I need you. I love you. So I'll stop talking to Sebastian. And all we need is to last seven more months and I'll be moving to New York. With you."

Kurt smiled through his tears and nodded his head.

"Good because no mater what you think Blaine, New York isn't magical without you." he said shrugging his shoulders. "But it will be when we're there together."

"Can I hug you?" asked the younger boy quietly and the question shocked Kurt.

"God, you don't need to ask" he whimpered brokenly jumping the boy and hugging him so tight he knew the shorter boy hurt. "Don't ever ask for things like that"

The hugged for a few moments nor caring that people around them were watching them curiously. Some of the looks weren't nice too. They didn't care about that. Not when they had a fight and finally made up. Kurt knew they weren't perfectly fine. They were both to insecure and lonely. Until he left for New York they spent almost every waking hour together. Being apart so suddenly was a really big strain to both of them. Now Kurt understood why his dad gave him the tickets.

He let go of Blaine and took the envelope out of his bag. He took the tickets out and gave them to Blaine who looked at them a little stunned.

"This is a present my dad and Carole bought us for Christmas, but after fining me in the state I was yesterday dad decided to give the to me earlier. And I want you to take it."

"Why" asked Blaine looking at Kurt with wide eyes, still a little watery from the tears

"Because I want you to know, that no mater the time I'm waiting for you there" explained the older boy. "Because I love you and I want you there with me. And this way we will have something solid to hold on too when we're lonely. So take it. Keep it until after Christmas and then you will board this plane with me, and live with me in New York even if just for eight days."

Blaine nodded fiercely and once again hugged the other boy. The held each other for a few minutes just drinking in each others warmth. Blaine was so relieved. He felt happy and sad at the same time. But it wasn't so bad as last time. This time he only had to wait two more months and they would see each other again. He smiled and presses hid face against Kurts neck. They would be okay.


End file.
